What Happened at the Cave?
by Ashley Reveur
Summary: Ever wondered what happened at the Cave? This story chronicles the events that unfolded between Tom Riddle and two of his fellow orphans in a cave during a trip to the countryside. Read on to find out... What happened at the Cave?


**Author's notes: Heyy!! First upload haha... **

**Well anyway, this story is actually written by my friend who goes by the username of omen1 at www dot authspot dot com. Just uploading for him here yeah!!**

**Please review!! I'm sure he'll be glad to hear from you guys!! ^^**

**CHEERS!!**

**Ashley XD**

**What Happened at the Cave? **

_**This Harry Potter fan-fic created by me chronicles the events that unfolded between Tom Riddle and two of his fellow orphans in a cave during a trip to the countryside. The incident had been mentioned in a memory by Mrs. Cole to Professor Dumbledore during his visit to the orphanage in the novel "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince". This is also the cave where Voldemort hid the Locket of Slytherin; one of his horcruxes.**_

Barely a week has gone by since the death of Lord Voldemort. Muggles were treated to a spectacle of owls by day and shooting stars by night. Wizards from far and wide were once again celebrating their freedom. Jim McGuffin, the muggle weatherman, was keen to notice that the same thing happened 15 years earlier when Voldemort first fell, although he never knew anything about it. He blamed man's ill practices that have caused global warming and the change of the migratory behavior of birds.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was named the temporary Minister of Magic. He visited the muggle Prime Minister to inform him about Voldemort's death. Upon hearing this news, the Prime Minister had asked the Minister of Magic to find a way to clear up the problems caused by this dark wizard in the muggle society as soon as possible. The Minister of Magic ordered the rounding up of the Dementors all over the country. Personnel from the Department of Magical Law enforcement were dispatched to place the confundus charm on some policemen and lead them to believe they discovered the hideout of a lunatic, who was the cause of the Brockdale Bridge collapse.

*****

Amy and Dennis Bishop were taking a stroll along Thames. What a nice evening to be spending outside and taking in fresh air. After months of the unnatural fog and mist, the weather was finally clearing up. Dennis was thinking 'The bad weather has gone finally. All this global warming has really messed up the environment' when he heard loud calls from the news stand...

"Read all about it. Cause of the Brockdale bridge collapse discovered. Madman Tom Marvolo Riddle said to be behind it"

Amy spun around. "Honey, did you hear that?" Dennis was pale. He had heard it alright. Could it be true? Was it the same Tom Riddle who had tormented them in their childhood? He had to find out. Dennis rushed over to the news stand and got a copy of The London Times.

On the cover was the picture of the Brockdale Bridge broken in two.  
It was followed by the story:

The Brockdale Bridge connected the two banks of the River Thames. This structure unceremoniously snapped in two last July. The best minds in the field of architecture couldn't find a cause for the destruction of this decade old bridge. Today the cause has been revealed. It was the work of a madman who calls himself Lord Voldemort.

One week ago, the Police found an abandoned shack in the country west of England. Investigation revealed that this place was used as a hideout for the man was the mastermind behind that tragic incident. A journal entry, written and signed by him has been found, holding the detailed account of how he destroyed the bridge. The details of the note have not been released to the public yet. This Lord Voldemort has yet to be caught by the Police.

Using fingerprint analysis on the objects in the shack it has been discovered that the real name of this criminal is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Little is known about this Tom Riddle. All that police have found are old admission records to the Vauxhall Orphanage in London, which state that he was born on 31 December 1926 and left the orphanage at the age of 16. Vauxhall Orphanage has since been demolished. The only other Tom Riddle documents found were those of a man who has been dead over 50 years.

The police do not suspect that there is any terrorist involvement. It is believed that this man was psychopathic and had an unusual thirst for murder. It is speculated that he made his own explosives that he used to destroy the bridge. Further investigations are being carried out. Meanwhile, anybody who has information are advised to call 0865 336 678.

The two veterans of Vauxhall Orphanage looked at each other. There was no mistake. It was him. He had been a vicious beast that terrorised all the children at the orphanage. Everyone was so pleased to see the back of him when he left. So now he had been caught for committing murder. He was finally getting retribution for what he did to them all those years ago.

*****

It was the annual visit to the seaside country. The children were so excited about running through the tall grass and swimming in the clear blue water. They were allowed to roam the countryside as long as they do not go too far away from the inn where they were supposed to meet for lunch.

Amy Benson and Dennis Bishop were walking, hand in hand, on a dirt path along the cliff overlooking the sea. The salty sea breeze brushed on their faces. The atmosphere was so beautiful now but storm clouds seemed to be gathering in the distance. As they turned a corner Dennis leaned over to give Amy a peck on the cheek but stopped when he saw a pale, dark haired boy sitting on the edge of the cliff. It was Tom Riddle. He was 3 years younger than the two of them.

Tom turned his head to face the couple.

"Hello. I was expecting you. How would the two of you like to look at the ocean up close?"

The look he gave was terrifying. He was smiling yet the look was pure evil. They both were frozen on the spot by his look. They could do nothing but slowly nod their heads.

"But how do we get down there? It looks dangerous" was all Dennis could manage in a feeble voice.

"You don't have to worry just yet. I can get you down. You see the rope there. Just hold on and climb down. I'll show you" said the menacing voice.

Tom held the rope and scrambled down the rope. He was so nimble with his foot work that it almost seemed as if he was weightless. In little over a minute Tom had scaled the 500 foot high cliff. When he reached the last 3 feet he let go of the rope and dropped gracefully down to the narrow ledge below.

From down below he called "Come on now it's your turn"

Dennis began to climb down. Amy was wondering if they should have turned on the spot and run back to the inn right then and there. But she remembered what happened to Billy Stubbs Rabbit and didn't want the same thing to happen to them. So she took the rope in both hands and started on the decent following Dennis. She could feel the rocks her feet touched crumble away. Dennis made a noise from below. He was being pelted by the rock fragments.

Dennis was having a hard time climbing down as it was, without rocks dropping on his face. The shoes he was wearing did not provide good grip to the cliff and his sweaty palms were no help at all. Suddenly he was pushed into the cliff wall. It was as if someone was pushing him from behind. The screams from above told him that the same was happening to Amy.

As suddenly as it came the pressure from behind left to be replaced by a heavy wait on their shoulders. Dennis was slipping down the rope and so was Amy. He was losing his grip....

**Interested?? To read on, please go to www dot authspot dot com, author: omen1, exact same title. **

**Don't stone me!! (I can see you glaring at the computer now... Yes you.) My friend told me to do this... Soo... **

**PLEASE SUPPORT HIS STORY!! ^^**

**CHEERS!!**

**Ashley XD**


End file.
